Party at Oblivion
by giant-girl12
Summary: Have you ever felt appreciated because you had convenient relationships? Have you ever been approached by people who want to meet your cooler, hotter and all around better siblings? For Axel, school is always this way... Might be some Yaoi!Akuroku soriku


The Ma-wii

Party in the Castle Oblivion

Chapters One:

All alone

Have you ever felt appreciated because you had convenient relationships? Have you ever been approached by people who want to meet your cooler, hotter and all around better siblings? For Axel, school is always this way. Since he's Reno and Marluxia's brother, he is always harassed by people who want to go to his place. All was going the way it usually did but, this time Axel just might find an end to all his ticks sooner than he thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?!?" an outburst tore the quiet. The tall redhead stood before his two older brothers in utter shock. Nothing in his short 17 years of existence could have prepared him for what had just been announced to him. He was simply dumfounded, eyes open wide, agape look spread on his features. "Are you kidding?"

"Iknow, I know. You're probably going to cry every day in this big empty house, Axel!" the older redhead teased.

Axel, slowly regaining his senses, slipped his hand through his long gravity defying spikes, letting you a deep sigh. He looks away from the other two.

"You know we're kind of old to still all live together," replying the third, long pink-haired man, "I mean, Reno is 22 and I'm 25, Axypou!"

Axel couldn't believe it. He, who had always been known as the younger brother of the hot Reno and Marluxia Flynn, he could finally be alone in HIS world. No more Reno's bro or Marluxia's lil' bro for him; he was Axel Flynn and nothing else.

He had somewhat guessed this kind of announcement would pop up during dinner, the signs were there after all: the 'acting too nice', being asked to take a shower and put on formal clothes, then going to the town's fanciest restaurant, 'La Clé du Destin'.

When they actually went to a restaurant it always meant something big was going on like, when Marluxia got accepted to Twilight Town University, when their dad got his incredible promotion (which made him move to China and strangely forget about his sons), when Axel came out of the closet…

"Well, if you don't want to be alone, you can still come with us but, we're going to be really squeezed…" Marluxia went on.

"No…no, no, NO!!!!" The youngest of the batch replied hastily, "I'm going to be perfectly fine! I'm always lonely in this house anyways, got that memorized?"

His two brothers merely chuckle in unison. A waitress approached the trio with a plastered smile on her Barbie-like face.

"Good evening, what way I get for you gentlemen?" she asked, her emerald eyes scanning hungrily the men in front of her.

"How's about three Caipirinhas to start" Reno answered huskily, seductively raising his brow at the waitress.

"No problem sir" she retorted back, purposely brushing her hand to the older redhead's shoulder, "I'll be right back with your drink" she turned and left, lightly skipping.

"Now, these are some fine buns" Reno commented, starring after the careless waitress.

"Ugh, I still don't get your taste in that kind of women" the pink haired man replied, wholly confused by his brother's comment.

"So…"Axel interjected, changing the disturbing subject, "When's the moving out day?"

"Actually, we already move all our stuff out," the elder redhead confessed, his nimble fingers reaching to the back of his neck to tighten the string holding his hair back, "but, Marluxia didn't want to make you cry. So, he just pushed the, oh-so-dramatic, day back. But mom made us tell you first…"

Although Axels' older brother went on talking about the new apartment he had gotten for himself and the cute girl he had seen across from it, the teen's mind wandered about. It all seemed like a dream. Now, he could step out of his brothers' shadows and make a name for himself at something he was actually good at; PARTYING.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same night, Axel was lying down on his favourite couch, his laptop on his stomach and a bag of **Chinese cookie **in his hands, was chatting with is best friends: Riku and Demyx. The three of them were like brothers; they had been friends since way back in daycare. But, they all had their own unique looks. Riku, the silver haired 'emo', would always have a gloomy aura about him, like something was wrapped around his beautiful cerulean eyes, making it impossible to see the true depth of his feelings. He usually wore his slim fitting black jeans along with some black sunglasses. As for Demyx, he was the…musician of the group. The sitar player was often critiqued because of his one-of-a-kind hair style; a mullet Mohawk all on one single head. More often than not, the dirty-blond haired boy would be seen wearing his favourite pair of blue jeans, matching the color of his astonishing sapphire stare, and some band t-shirt he would get from one of the several concerts he had been to. Axel, for his part, had a much flashier style; always wearing some 'almost too tight to be legal' skinny jeans and neon colored accessories to add to the effect. He sure knew how to stand out, with his (naturally) crimson hair and mesmerizing jade colored eyes.

Jade eyes scanned the small screen of the laptop as the boy logged onto his MSN account. Right away, a message box popped onto his screen…

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

Hello ;), How ya doing?

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

Pretty good : D Guess what???

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

What? You're Pregnant?!?!?!

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

What?!? Pregnant?!? O.o Anyway… no it's not that! My brothers just moved apartments and I'm alone in this BIG house and…*drum roll* I'm going have a big party!!!

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

Are you going to invite me ;P

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

Sure thing! You and Demyx are my best friends! XD

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**:

You two rascals talking about me?

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

GUESS WHAT!

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**:

What? AXEL IS PREGO?

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

Why everybody saying that! I CAN'T BE PREGO I'M A DUDE, Got it memorized?

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

Sorry 

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**

Yeah, Sorry man… 

**Demyx-Dance Water Dance!- says:**

So… what's the big new?????

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

My bros just moved out of the house and to celebrate my liberty I'm having a big party!!!

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**

Awesome! Are you going to invite some gals? because you know, hmm…I'm not gay! (I think)

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

I was thinking invite pretty much all the seniors so…

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

Are you going to invite the Strife family?

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

You mean that Cloud guy…?

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**

No, silly! He was talking about the twins. You know, Sora (his kind of boy-friend) and Roxas (your ex-boyfriend)...and their older brother , Cloud.

--------

Oups, Axel reluctantly reminded himself, a shudder running up his spine at the dreaded thought. Roxas and Sora were twins, in junior year. They had moved to Twilight Town a year ago. The breakup between Roxas and Axel had been truly brutal ; Roxas had lost all his memories in a car crash thus completely forgetting about his boyfriend, Axel, and fall in love with Naminé, so, Roxas hadn't even known there had been a breakup in the first place, leaving the heartbroken redhead to suffer in absolute silence.

--------

**|~Axel~| Got it memorized? says:**

Of course, I moved on .Ok? And I didn't want to break the awesome relationship he has with Nami, I mean, she really deserves a good guy like Roxy…Plus, you and Sora can get your lovey dovey on at the party, you too are just the cutest ;P

**Riku _Sees _Black says:**

STOP SAYING THAT! Sora and I is purely PHYSICAL, nothing more, nothing less.

**Demyx -Dance Water Dance!- says**

YOU WISH IT COULD BE MORE, LITTLE PERVERT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PARTY! BIG PARTY! PARTY AT CASTLE OBLIVION ON FRIDAY! PARTY!" the sitar player shouted throughout the school's hallways.

"You're so subtle Demyx, its incredible!" Riku commented as he gave out the orange spills of paper he had been holding on to.

"Give him a break heartbreaker, he's just happy", the redhead replied, a grin spreading on his features.

"So, it is true? Are you having a party at your place Axy?"Asked a short blond girl as she walked up to them.

"Sure am Naminé! And you absolutely HAVE to come" Axel cheered back to his friend.

Naminé had always been the only girl, with her triplet sisters, Kairi and Xion, to ever make Axel if he was actually really gay. The triplets had the same angelic blue eyes and somewhat the same hair cut. . Xion was the shy one; she was good friends with Axel when he was dating Roxas. Her short black hair fell in bangs around the strikingly pale skin of her face. Though many people thought she actually dyed her hair black, since it was know that Kairi LOVED experimenting with her hair and so did Naminé, it was perfectly natural, like Axel's. Xion wasn't much a of a fashion girl, she wore plain clothe, like most girls around the school.

Kairi was the redhead one, wearing clothes that she made herself (she was pretty original, one of the reasons why Sora had once gone out with her a while back.) The 'eldest' of the triplets was known for being a true social butterfly around school; in other words, she was somewhat 'preppy'.

Naminé on the other hand, was a completely different universe. She was blond, always wore at least one white garment and ALWAYS had a sketchpad tucked under her arm with a pencil behind her ear. Even though she had become Roxas' new lover after the incident, Axel still care about her the way he

had always; like his own little sister.

"Awesome!" the blond girl giggled, turning around and waving her hand to her sisters, inviting them over. "So, you need any help with the drinks and food?"

"Or…the decorations?" Xion shyly proposed.

"OR maybe they need us to get some hot mamas in the house!" hollered the loud red-haired girl.

"Hm…let me check…." He halted, taking out a black notebook from the bag he had set down next to his feet, "We've already got 2 people on drink duty, 4 on the food and we still need some music people, strobe lights techs and…a plastic blow-up pool!?! DEMYX!!! WHY DO WE NEED A BLOW UP POOL???"

"Well," the dirty-blond replied matter-of-factly, "wouldn't it be awesome to fill an entire pool with Jell-O? Unless you want to use your ACTUAL pool for that."

Everyone shuddered at the thought, cleaning up after THAT kind of mess would take endless days of work…

"Alright then…We will bring the mini-pool…," Kairi said.

"…and the Jell-O," Xion went on hesitantly.

"I sure hope we will make good use it," finished Naminé, smirking uncharacteristically.

"Me too!!" Demyx cheerfully sang out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

I want to tanks Amé /catas-trophy my editer and my kind of co-write please comment!!!!:)


End file.
